The Khaotic Shinigami
by vietboy1020
Summary: The life of the third seat of the new Tenth Division, Kasen Tsuin as he find himself in a world where things are much different as he deals with his Werewolf captain, his rivalry with Zaine Tsukioma, and how he must retain his humanity.


"_Kasen…Awaken…_" A light peered upon the forehead of a young figure as a hand rose to protect his eyes from the intensity of the day's light. He lied up to look around, however nobody was around as he shook his mess of purple and black hair. He had a fragile appearance with a thin face, a mess of neck-length black and purple hair as a pair of purple eyes dimly stared off into space before the person groaned a bit as he stood up. Putting his shihakusho and hakama on, he stared into a small mirror as he checked he was proper before grabbing his zanpakuto, a katana with forty-inch blade, a purple hilt, and a paw-shaped guard with a small metal tip on the sheath at the end and a designed place around the entry point. However, he also grabbed a similar katana with a sheath with a white vertically lined on it to tell the difference between his zanpakuto. Grabbed his cloak and detachable hood, he ran out of the squad barracks as he had to go find his captain. "**_Captain Evil is going to eat my head if I'm late to spar…_**" He began to run off as he passed one of his members who was training in the wide empty squad's quad as he shouted quickly ,"**Hey Zaine, did you see Captain Evil run by?**" Zaine stopped sparring for a moment to look at Kasen with a smile on his face. "**Yup, you better hurry Kasen. If you don't hurry, I think she's going to set the entire squad ablaze if you're late to spar.**" Kasen waved his hand in thanks as he ran in a rush as he ran down a small stone path leading with intricate patterns as the area they had spars in was a secret location known only to Squad 10 officers.

A woman with messy black shoulder-length hair who held it up in a spiky, messy fashion was holding a small pocket watch in her hand as she was counting to see how long it was taking her third-seat to report to battle. "**Five, four, three, two –** "Before reaching the final number, Kasen sprinted towards the woman with a grin mixed with worry as he bowed before her as he reached her. "Good morning Evil-Taicho!" Kasen said as he had to use his honorifics before his captain, otherwise she would strike him down. "Good morning?" She shouted as she took the sheathed zanpakuto of hers and whacked the back of the head of Kasen as he was sent downwards with his head striking the ground as he felt the impact of the ground hit his forehead. "**It's good morning when you are here ready to die! I told you, sleep is a luxury in the Tenth Division, the Squad of Imperial Elements! You are to stay on-guard and always be prepared to fight.**" Kasen groaned a bit as he raised his head as his body followed suit as he stood up to look at his captain face-to-face as he stared into her demonic yellow eyes as they weren't the eyes of a human being. "**Well? Unsheathe your zanpakuto and be ready to face me!**" Kasen obeyed willingly as he unsheathed the katana, however he made sure Evil didn't notice it wasn't his zanpakuto as this blade was forged by a special blacksmith in the Rukon District.

Kasen started first as he leaned forward as he began a paced run towards Evil as he held his blade out towards the right before he brought in his blade in an arced slash at Evil's left shoulder. However, her left hand was raised to counter the strike as her skin was much stronger than a normal person's, for she was something completely different. "**Is that it?**" Evil asked with a cocky grin on her face; however Kasen gave his own smirk as he jumped as he used a drop-kick to kick back the captain as he landed and dived in for another strike. "**Hadou #1, Sho!**" Aiming at the ground, he shot upwards as he grabbed his katana's sheath in mid-air as he rose above the captain. Bringing his legs out, he was going for a double leg –drop and slash at Evil's shoulder with his blade and sheath. Evil took the leg-drops as she gave a small grunt, however she was ready as she grabbed both the blade and its sheath as she held onto this as she tossed them aside sending Kasen into the ground. "Foolish boy… How can you beat me, when you can't even defeat an opponent who is bare-handed?" Kasen knelt for a moment as he dropped the sheath as his left hand guided into his coat. "**I wouldn't know how to answer that question; because I'm pretty sure I never lost to an opponent like that.**" Kasen said as he pulled out four playing cards, a set of three's. Throwing the spade and diamond, the two cards glowed an ominous red and black before they impacted with Evil who had grabbed, causing the two to explode with black flames erupting from Evil's hand. "You should know that my special playing cards give me a bit of an advantage, but then again, its not fair for you to be a werewolf!" Kasen shouted as the Captain waved the explosion's smoke away to reveal a pair of wolf's ears that were hidden by her hair. "**Oh my foolish third seat…I believe it's time we stopped practicing with ourselves, shall we warm-up?**"


End file.
